Maiden Processing Unit
by Lord22
Summary: The Maiden Processing Unit is a fully automated ship which flies through time and space. It's goal; to find beautiful women and subject them to surreal and pleasurable fates. Now it has come to the World of Geass. And it has its eye on Area 11. ECCHI LEMON FIC. Lots of fetishes. Will get very weird. You've been warned.
1. Kallen Cubed

**Chapter One: Kallen Cubed**

Kallen Stadtfeld made her way home through the Britannian settlement. Her book bag bounced along her back as she walked. She looked around at the gilded paradise surrounding her in distaste. She had red hair to the neck and was clad in a yellow school uniform. The outfit clung to her ample breasts and led down to a black skirt. Said skirt covered only a fraction of her long shapely legs and clung to her large rump.

'Damn Britannians,' she muttered, 'bad enough they have to keep us stuck in slums. They have to make their damn skyscrapers blot out the sun too.'

Stadtfield had a secret. Her real name was Kallen Kozuki. In official records, she was a noble born Britannian schoolgirl with perpetual illness. In reality, she was part of a secret underground resistance group. It was her status as caught between worlds which made her the perfect place for the AI to begin its operations.

As Kallen made her way onwards, she felt a sharp pain in her butt. Looking down, she saw a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her. Removing it she looked at it. 'What the hell…'

Her vision blurred, and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Kallen awoke she was hanging in a spread eagle position from an x shaped cross. She was clad in nothing but her underwear, and around her was a round metal chamber. Her mouth was gagged with a red ball gag.

'Mmph!' said Kallen, struggling in her restraints. 'MMPH!'

'Subject has awoken. Beginning scan…' said a metallic voice.

A green ray of light shot over her, scanning her entire body as Kallen tried in vain to break free. After a moment a helmet lowered itself onto her head. Kallen screamed in pain as she felt something. It was sifting through her memories, personality, and everything that made her.

'Copy of original personality and body recorded.' said the voice. 'Physical alterations now in progress.'

Mechanical arms came out of the walls and tore off her underwear in short order. Others came forward with syringes and injected them into Kallen's breasts and ass. The redhead cried out in pain as she struggled. Then her cries became moans as the changes overtook her body. Her breasts began to grow, only a little at first, then picking up speed.

Her nipples stuck out, even as her DD cup bust became steadily larger. Within moments they had nearly doubled in size. And they were not alone. Her hips were expanding gradually, while her ass became rounder and firmer. Soon her tits had grown to a size so that each orb was more than twice the size of her head. And yet they continued to grow larger.

Kallen's eyes closed as she moaned, a wetness appearing between her legs. After a few minutes, the growth finally halted. Kallen Kozuki's tits had grown to be more than five times the size of her head. Her nipples were foaming with milk. Her hips, meanwhile, had expanded so that her thighs were more than twice as wide as her shoulders. Her ass was just as large.

All throughout her body, Kallen felt sudden unnatural lust coursing through her. The sensation of the restraints holding her in place alone was enough to make her want to fuck something. She fought against it, tried to tell herself that she had to stay strong. Yet she could barely keep her head together.

'Physical alterations complete.' said the voice. 'Bodily sensitivity increased by 1000%. Initiating torment sequence.'

The mechanical arms returned, this time with two pincers at the top. As Kallen reeled from the sheer sensation, they clamped onto her nipples. They sent surges of electricity through her body. Kallen screamed and moaned as pleasure and pain laced through her. Her eyes widened, her pupils narrowing to slits as her entire body shook from the sensation.

Then it halted, and she fell as far forward as could be allowed by her restraints. She panted, her every breath sending her newly enlarged tits bouncing around her. Ten seconds passed, and then the clamps gripped her again. Kallen screamed again as her nipples were shocked by lightning once again. As the shocks continued Kallen felt a massive orgasm go through her body. Then it halted again, and Kallen once again had a few moments of release before the shocks hit her again.

Why was this happening to her?! Who had kidnapped her?! Why?! The questions raced through Kallen's mind as she was shocked again and again. Then the arms receded into the wall again.

'Torment sequence complete.' said the mechanical voice. 'Beginning unwilling pleasure sequence.'

Unwilling pleasure sequence? That didn't sound good.

Then Kallen's hands and feet were released and she stumbled forward. At once she was pulled down by her now massive tits and landed bouncing on them. Pleasure coursed through her and a moan escaped her lips. Up and down she was bounced by her breasts sheer size, and the sensation of it was maddening. Finally, she stopped bouncing, reached up, and tried to tear off the ballgag. Yet no matter how she tried, she couldn't remove it.

Standing up was far more difficult. Her breasts were massive. Even when her arms were extended fully out they barely reached past them. As a result, it was difficult to get up. Each time she failed she would fall and bounce on her hypersensitive tits again. It drove her over the edge several times, and she screamed in orgasm.

Finally, she stood up, scarcely able to remain that way, but standing. The only door was shut. She had no way out.

'Unwilling pleasure sequence phase 1 is complete.' said the voice. 'Preparing for phase 2.'

A trap door opened beneath Kallen's feet and she fell tumbling down a tube. Her tits and ass bounced and rubbed against the smooth walls. She couldn't get a grip as she rolled down and landed hard on her breasts inside a cage hanging over a pool of green water.

Out of the water rushed dozens of tentacles which reached through the bars. They grabbed her around the waist. She gripped the tentacles, but two more pulled her hands aside, while others pulled her legs apart. Two of their ends widened to suction cups which planted themselves upon her nipples. Kallen moaned as they sucked on her, her huge tits jiggling with the force. Soon milk began to spurt milk into the tentacles and she cried aloud. She was pulled back and two massive tentacles came forward to plunge into her.

Defiled. She had been defiled. Moments later Kallen could hardly care as she was bucked repeatedly. Her breasts bounced again and again before her face. More tentacles plunged between her cleavage. They reached around her head and pulled off her ballgag.

Before she could say anything they plunged down her throat. She felt it sinking deeper and deeper, pouring an unknown substance into her body. Those inside her did the same. Kallen found herself becoming deliriously happy as she toyed with. Her hands were released, and she used them to grip the tentacles and begin jacking them off. Every so often the tentacles would spray themselves into her. Then they would remove themselves, only for more to appear with more. Kallen herself was driven to the edge of pleasure again and again. Each time when she fell she fell from even greater heights.

On and on it went, and as it continued the cage became lower and lower, drawing closer to the water. Before long the green water was lapping at the bottom of the cage. It went higher and higher as Kallen was pleasured senseless. The waters began to climb up her body, first covering her toes, then her ankles. The water seemed to seep into her body, and she felt herself becoming loose. All tenseness seeped out of her form. Soon the water had reached up to her waist. She could feel her body becoming something different as it soaked in the water. Her breasts went in, and finally her head.

For a few moments, Kallen was being fucked beneath the green water, before the cage hit the bottom of the water. The water itself began to drain out, and soon Kallen could breathe again. The tentacles pulled themselves from her body, letting her drop to land upon the floor. As the water drained out completely, Kallen was able to move for the first time. Yet her body was limp, and she found her arms and legs would not respond. Her arm was resting on the ground in an awkward position and seemed to be bending.

The cage around her disappeared and Kallen was left lying there. She wondered what would happen to her next. Yet she could muster no willpower, not even enough to dislike what was happening to her. It was as if her entire personality had been drained of all its fire alongside the water in this room. All she could do, all she could think to do, was stay here and wait.

And wait she did, until a robot entered. It had two great arms fitted with squares like limbs, and it was very large. Coming alongside her, it positioned its arms so that the squares were on either side.

'Unwilling pleasure sequence complete.' said the machine. 'Initiating compression sequence.'

The arms were clapped together, with Kallen in the middle. Yet there was no pain, no breaking of bones. Kallen's whole body compressed like playdoe as she was squeezed flat as a pancake. Her features were now like a picture upon her two sides. The robot repositioned itself and squeezed her flat from the other side. Pressing her together again so that she was now a rectangular cube. Then it slid its arms beneath her and pressed down from above. Kallen was reduced to a one foot by one foot cube. Her shocked expression frozen in place for anyone watching to see.

Then a compartment opened up within the robot and the sound of suction began. Kallen was sucked into the compartment. Surges of pleasure went through her. Then the door shut a moment later, leaving her in darkness. The robot was moving, and Kallen was trapped in place, unable to do anything but sit and moan.

'Compression sequence complete.' said the voice of the robot. 'Initiating storage sequence.'

* * *

Outside the robot made its way into another hall where one of the walls consisted of cubed women. The robot pressed itself up against one of the cubed women and activated the system. The women was drawn back even as Kallen was inserted to replace her in the front of the wall. There Kallen would remain, her flattened face peering out into the chamber. Yet she was no longer an individual. Only one of the countless women who had fallen victim to the Maiden Processing Unit.

With Kallen's fate sealed, the robot turned and made its way through the halls to yet another room. Within this room, there were two tanks. Within those tanks were two perfect clones of Kallen Stadtfield. Both of them had all the memories and characteristics which she had possessed when taken.

Their eyes were closed and they were sleeping. The robot drained one of the tanks and had the clone dried. Then she was clothed in perfect replicas of the clothing she had been wearing before. 'Storage sequence complete.' said the Robot. 'Initiating coverup sequence.'

The clone was activated and transported down to the world below. The ship existed outside the normal rules of time and space. So the new Kallen would arrive at the exact moment her original self had been taken.

* * *

Kallen thought she had felt a sharp pain on her butt, but when she looked down there was nothing there. Shrugging it off as her nerves, she went one home and put the matter from her mind. No one would ever be aware that Kallen Stadtfeld never returned home.


	2. Princesses All Blown Up

**Chapter Two: Princesses All Blown Up**

Within the gardens of the Viceroy Palace, Cornelia Li Britannia took a moment to relax. She was a tall, violet-haired woman clad in a maroon officers uniform and a long red cape. Her enormous breasts bulged out of the universe, and her wide hips were seated by a table. Her long legs were crossed in front of her and on her lips was purple lipstick.

Into the courtyard then entered Princess Euphemia. The bubblegum haired Princess was not as curvaceous as her older sibling, but she was no slouch. She had big eyes and wore a white dress which flowed behind her as she approached.

"Sister Cornelia could I talk to you?" asked Euphemia.

"What is it, Euphie?" asked Cornelia.

"I, I'm not really in a position of authority as sub viceroy am I?" asked Euphemia. "Everything I do is overseen by advisors, and you overrule me any time I do something you don't agree with."

"That is part of my right as Viceroy." said Cornelia.

"I know, sister. But it's like you don't trust me to make any decisions of my own." said Euphie.

Cornelia stood and cupped Euphie by the cheek, drawing in close. "You're still new to this, Euphie. A good leader needs to learn to take advice. Besides, with the Black Knights around I don't have the luxury of giving you free rein."

"Right-" said Euphie, smiling. Then she looked up. "What is that?"

Cornelia followed her gaze and saw two of what looked like metal balls coming out of the sky. Cornelia put herself between them and her sister and set a hand to her sword.

"Is that… some kind of drone?" asked Cornelia.

And then the balls unleashed tape. One strand was violet, the other pink. The violet one lashed out and caught Cornelia by the legs. Instantly it stuck to her, and the ball began to circle around her.

"What is this?" cried Euphie, bending down to grab at the tape. "Hang on sister I'll-!"

At that moment the pink tape lashed out and wrapped around her neck. The balls began to circle them, violet tape working its way up Cornelia's sexy thighs. At the same time, the pink worked its way down over Euphie's slender shoulders. The tape clung so tightly to them that their every feature could be seen.

"Tape?! Unhand me!" cried Cornelia. She hacked at the tape with her sword, but the blade broke and fell from her hand. "Guards! Guards get in here!"

"MMPH!" cried Euphie as the cape began to make its way down her ample breasts. Cornelia reached to try and pull the tape off and only succeeded in getting her hand wrapped up in the tape. It was pressing directly against Euphie's breast. A blush spread across both Princesses faces. Then Cornelia's legs were pulled together.

"Where the hell are they?!" cried Cornelia as she fell forward.

Then her lips met Euphie's. On reflex, her free hand went to Euphie's rump, while Euphie wrapped her lower arms and set them on Cornelia's thighs. Each of them pressed a knee against the others groin. Before Cornelia could break the accidental kiss, the tape dispensers redoubled their efforts. They began to tie the two Princesses together tighter and tighter. Pink and violet tape mixed as Princess Cornelia and Euphemia were bound together. They were stuck in an unintentional lovers embrace.

Neither one of them could move or make a sound. The auto taping was completed, and they were tied fully together. Their faces were beet red.

Then the balls began to rise into the air. Cornelia and Euphie were lifted into the sky above rapidly and onto the roof. There on the top of the Viceroy's palace was a rocket with an aura of green around it.

Cornelia eyed it. "Is that a rocket?" she thought. "How could it have been put here?"

Before she could come up with an answer, the balls began to wrap around the rocket, tying them to it. As the green aura encompassed them Cornelia and Euphie struggled. But all that did was make their knees grind against each other.

Cornelia could feel Euphie's body against hers. The sensation… it was addicting.

And then the rocket activated. There was a burst of heat, and it shot into the air. The two Princesses screamed into each other's lips as they surged high into the sky above. Any moment now the rocket would explode, and they would be blown to bits.

Was this how it ended for them?

"MMMPH!" screamed Cornelia into the sky.

* * *

Cornelia awoke and found herself bound with her arms behind her back. The position forced her to stick out her chest, and she was completely naked. She saw across from her Euphemia in a similar position. Last, of all, there was a busty red haired girl sleeping in a spread eagle position.

"Cornelia are you all right?" asked Euphie.

Cornelia was about to say no. After all, she was trapped in a room naked, her arms and legs bound in an unknown location. However, Euphie looked worried enough as it was.

"Yes, Euphie." said Cornelia. "What happened? What is this… someone is going to pay for this." She struggled against her bindings but found she couldn't so much as budge.

"We've been captured." said Euphie. "I haven't seen anyone else. Anyone except her anyway." She motioned with her head to the red-haired girl. A very pretty girl at that.

"Who is she?" asked Cornelia.

"I don't know, she still hasn't woken up yet." said Euphie.

Gradually the red headed girl stirred, the movement sending her huge tits bouncing. Though Cornelia's were larger still. There was something to be said for breeding, after all.

"Ugh… what happened?" asked the girl. Then she saw Cornelia. "You! All right you pathetic royal puppets I don't know how I got here but-" She stopped as she saw the bindings.

Cornelia grit her teeth. "Royal puppets? Just who are you girl to talk to me like this?"

"I uh… oh I'm sorry." said the girl, chaning expressions. Sometimes I wake up saying things I don't understand."

Cornelia held her in her gaze hard. Finally, she relented. "How long have you been here girl? Where are we?"

"I don't know." said the girl. "I was walking home and then I felt something strike me. Then I woke up here."

'What day was it when you were taken?" asked Cornelia.

"I uh, the twenty second, I think." said the girl.

"It's the thirtieth now." said Cornelia. "You've been here eight days."

"That can't be, I was just walking home a few moments ago." said the girl. "Nobody could sleep for eight days."

"They probably kept you sedated." said Cornelia. "When I get out of this I'll have every person responsible for this hung."

"Subjects are now familiarized. Beginning body alterations." said a computerized voice.

"What the…" began Cornelia.

Then metal arms came out of the walls carrying shringes. They inserted them into each of the girls nipples. In moments their already large busts balooned outwards. They were now more than twice their original size.

"Ugh…" groaned Cornelia.

"What is this?" asked Euphie. "My breasts they're…"

"Body alterations complete." said the voice. "Beginning sensitivity training."

Spotlights lit up above them. Cornelia looked averted her eyes, blinded by the light. As she did, she began to feel the bindings on her more and more. It was like they were digging into her flesh, getting tighter and tighter. Yet instead of pain, she felt something else.

Pleasure.

Kallen and Euphie were struggling. Kallen was moaning openly. Euphemia's eyes were rolling back in her head. "Oh god, this sensation!"

It was all Cornelia could do not to join them.

"Senses heightened 1000%." said the voice. "Beginning hypnosis process."

A helmet emerged from the ceiling and set itself on Cornelia's head. Before her she saw colors flowing. First red, then yellow, then blue, then yellow, then blue, then red. There didn't seem to be any order or pattern to it. Cornelia tried to discern one, but then she realized what was happening. She shut her eyes, but the colors forced their way through.

"Those colors… I can't…" Cornelia was barely holding on.

"Let go! I won't…" gasped Kallen.

"So pretty…" said Euphemia. Then it stopped. The helmet removed itself from Cornelia. With it gone she saw Kallen and Euphemia with their posture ramrod straight. Empty smiles were on their faces.

"Hypnosis complete." said the voice. "Releasing bindings. Query: Who do you serve?"

"We serve the Maiden's Processing Unit, master!" said Kallen and Euphemia in unison. Syringes came down and forced themselves into Cornelia's butt. Kallen and Euphemia had the same happen to them. "Injecting aphrodisiac. Analyzing mental state. Subject Cornelia's grip on sanity is strongest. Relaxing bindings."

Instantly Cornelia's bindings snapped off. She fell forward and landed on her tits, the force of it bouncing her up and down. She tried to stand. Now was her chance, she could-

And then someone jumped on top of her back, grabbing her hands and forcing them behind her back. The action sent Cornelia's body screaming with pleasure as Euphie kneeled down on her. Cornelia glanced back and then felt a tongue licking her in a very sensitive area.

She moaned despite herself. "Euphie, what are you doing?"

"Making you feel good, sister." said Euphie. "Don't you want to feel good?"

Then Kallen kneeled down by Cornelia. She pressed the princess' face into her breasts. "Yeah, Cornelia. You've had so much fun dominating the Japanese, why can't we do the same the same to you?"

"Get get off…" cried Cornelia, trying to break free, "ugh…"

She lay there, trapped between Kallen's bosom and Euphie's tongue. On and on it went, until Euphie shifted postures and pulled Cornelia up to a kneeling position.

"Come on Kallen, you deserve pleasure too." said Euphemia.

"So do you, Euphie?" said Kallen. The two had their lips met and their breasts press in around Cornelia's face. Cornelia struggled to free herself. But her limbs wouldn't move.

Gradually she found herself pulling herself down so she was right next to Kallen's thighs. Her tongue went out of its own accord and she began to lick her. The taste of the red-haired girl was sweet and before long Cornelia was feasting. Kallen, meanwhile, drove a hand between Euphie's legs while Euphemia felt up Kallen's breasts.

Finally, all three of them moaned a final time as they went over the edge.

"Orgasm reached for all three specimens. Releasing hypnosis." said the computer.

Kallen and Euphemia fell to the ground and Cornelia fell onto her hands and knees, panting. Kallen's eyes lost their glazed look. "What the hell." she said. "This can't be…"

"Sister Cornelia, what have we…" began Euphemia.

And then a light shone down on them. Red for Kallen, purple for Cornelia, and pink for Euphemia. Instantly they stiffened. No more words came out.

"Beginning transformation sequence." said the computer.

Cornelia instantly fell back onto her back. Kallen and Euphie mirrored the motion. They split their legs wide, showing off their privates. Their arms were splayed out around them. Then they drew back their legs to the point where they were by their ears. Cornelia felt her lips pucker and become pouty and thick. Then they stayed that way. She saw that Euphie and Kallen's lips were formed into a perfect o face.

Then came the color.

Gradually each of their bodies began to change hues. First subtly, but then becoming more and more pronounced. Their bodies began to match the color of their hair perfectly. Cornelia felt a tingle in her eyes and saw Euphie and Kallen's pupils disappear, leaving them with a blank stare. A plastic like sheen soon appeared on their bodies. As if they were made of latex. Their individual strands of hair began to form to together. They into rubbery mass in the same shape as their hairstyle, though Kallen's got a bit more spikey.

This couldn't be. This couldn't be.

A mirror lowered down in front of each of them and Cornelia saw herself. She, one of the greatest generals of Britannia, had been transformed into a violet blowup doll. Just like her sister. Just like Kallen. The light faded out. But Cornelia couldn't move. She was stuck in that one pose. Forever.

"Transformation into love dolls complete." said the computer. "Analyzing… Love doll fetish requires nonmechanical lover. Searching World of Geass for suitable location… "Suitable location found. Copying. Warping reality to input love dolls. Altering personalities to make scenario workable."

The pin was removed from her hole and Cornelia deflated. The world blurred as she and the others lost their form. A box was created and they were folded up before being set within it.

When Cornelia woke up, she was lying on a bed in an ornate nobles room. A dream. It had only been a dream.

No. No, her legs were still next to her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Kallen and Euphemia on the far wall. They were still blowup dolls. It had been real.

And it was still real.

At that moment the door opened and Cornelia saw Lelouch. Her little brother who she believed to have been dead was alive and right in front of her. How was this possible.

He was removing his clothes.

Cornelia was a blowup doll.

The realization of what was happening came to her around the time he plunged in. She wanted to moan. But she couldn't. She wanted to struggle. But she couldn't. She wanted to feel pleasure.

But she couldn't.

All she could do was lie there as he pummeled her plastic holes senseless.

He was in her mouth now. She found that it automatically induced suction when something was put into it. So she was an advanced blowup doll.

The humiliation and shame washed over her.

Was this to be her fate? Doomed to be the toy of one she'd loved as a brother forever. To suffer endless humiliation for his sake? Without even the benefit of pleasure?

If Cornelia could have, she would have screamed.

But she couldn't. So when he'd finished with her and put her on the shelf next to Kallen and Euphie she merely did nothing. All she could do was watch as he picked up Euphie and began to do the same with her.

Cornelia was a blowup doll. Her job was to give pleasure, not receive it. And she would have to live with that job for the rest of eternity…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, next chapter is up. This one took a while. I lost inspiration for it midway through.

At least I've answered what happens to the second clone. A lot of things.


End file.
